Última vez
by Kami-cute
Summary: Ese insistente e insoportable pitido, le decía que había llegado el final. La agonía de ella acababa pero la de él, estaba por empezar. Esa era su última vez juntos. ‘Siempre te amaré, Hina-chan’.


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute.

**Summary:** Ese insistente e insoportable pitido, le decía que había llegado el final. La agonía de ella acababa pero la de él, estaba por empezar. Esa era su última vez juntos. 'Siempre te amaré, Hina-chan'.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sino, en este momento, Kiba estaría maniatado y encerrado dentro de mi ropero ¬

**Notas de autor: **Un NaruHina, como manda la gente. Es mi primer NaruHina, porque siempre escribo HinaNaru. Aunque es lo mismo, lo que cambia de lugar únicamente son los nombres. ¡Jah! Bueno, a éste lo hice un día que tuve evaluación de matemática. Era la única que había terminado y necesitaba distraerme con algo. Quise escribir un SasuSaku, pero me pareció más linda ésta pareja. No sé, júzguenlo ustedes.

-

-

-

-

**: Última vez :**

Por las calles de Konoha se ve a un muchacho rubio que corre desesperado. Se enteró de una noticia terrible. Llorando y asustado, corre en dirección al hospital. No le importa la gente que empuja en el camino. Ni los empujones que recibe. Ni los insultos. Nada. Él sólo quiere llegar a tiempo.

Al llegar, entra apresuradamente. Todo ese color blanco lo vuelve loco en sólo unos instantes y ante el estado de agitación, era cuestión de tiempo hasta que le agarrara un ataque de nervios. Y así, sin voz por causa del llanto y agitado, se dirigió al recibidor del hospital. Miraba aterrado a la enfermera detrás de éste.

- **¿Puede decirme dónde está la paciente Hyuuga Hinata? **–dijo el ojiazul, con la voz entrecortada.

- **¿Familiar o amigo? **–le preguntó la enfermera, con un tono de indiferencia en la voz.

- **Soy el novio** –respondió Naruto, casi en un grito.

Sí, hacía dos meses que eran novios. Luego de todo. De quererse en secreto. De comenzar a amarla. De protegerla frente a todo. Le confesó lo que sentía y la Hyuuga, le correspondió. Hacía dos meses que eran novios, y estaba feliz por eso. Ella le brindaba sol a sus días, aún si estaban nublados. Ella de daba fe y esperanza para todo. La amaba tanto...la necesitaba tanto...

- **Está bien **–decía la mujer, escribiendo en un papel.

**- ¿Ya puedo pasar a verla? **–preguntaba, esperanzado.

- **Antes, deme su nombre**

**- Uzumaki Naruto** –dijo él, ya fastidiado.

- **Bien, pase. Habitación 325, tercer piso **–dijo la enfermera, señalando el ascensor.

Ante los nervios y la desesperación, Naruto subió corriendo por las escaleras. Quería verla. Necesitaba verla. Ver como estaba. Si estaba viva. Sólo rogaba por eso.

No tardó en encontrar la habitación, ya que estaba en zona de terapia intensiva. Un nudo se formó en su estómago al pensar lo peor. Abrió a puerta de la habitación con cuidado y entró. Frente a él, allí acostada. Demasiado herida. Con sondas y cables por todo su cuerpo. Máquinas que no sabía ni para qué servían, decoraban los costados de la camilla. Se acercó, y la miró con detenimiento. Tenía demasiados costes profundos. Había sido atacada por ninjas de la aldea del sonido, sin alguna razón aparente. Y la habían dejado así...tan...muerta en vida. Él no quería que ella se marchara de éste mundo. Pero sabía que sucedería. Estaba conectada a un respirador artificial, con suero e infusiones de sangre. No duraría. Era mucho el daño corporal.

Al caer en cuenta de que la perdería, Naruto cayó de rodillas junto a la camilla de Hinata. Lloraba, desconsolado. ¿Por qué le sucedía eso a ella, que era inocente y no molestaba a nadie? Se sentía completamente culpable por no haber estado allí para protegerla. Para cuidarla. Para salvarla. Tomó entre sus manos, una de las delicadas manos de Hinata, y la estrechó con todas las fuerzas posibles.

- **Hinata...te amo...no me dejes... **–logró decir entre sollozos.

Una tos débil se escuchó y la mano que él sostenía se movió. Levantó la mirada, hasta cruzarse con los opalinos ojos de su novia. Allí, el sentimiento de culpa y traición, creció un poco más. Ante esa dulce e inocente sonrisa que ella le brindaba.

- **Y—Yo tam—tambien te amo, Naruto-kun. Estos dos—dos meses ha—han sido los me—mejores de mi vida.**

**- No digas eso, Hina-chan –**le contestó Naruto, intentando controlar el llanto-**. Habrá más meses como esos...te lo aseguro, Hina-chan.**

Hinata sólo sonreía. Sabía bien que no habría más meses como esos. Ese días, todo el tiempo vivido con Naruto, acabaría. Sus sueños tendrían fin. Y sus ideas para futuro, no podrían concretarse. Sólo lamentaba el no poder seguir junto a su novio por más tiempo. Aunque...Sabía que él se merecía algo mejor. Él recomenzaría su vida. Ella lo sabía.

- **Na—Naruto-kun...¿po—podrías besarme?** –dijo, ocultando el brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Naruto se acerca lentamente a la ojiblanca, hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella. Un casto beso, de amor puro y especial. Pero ese beso no supo como otros. Naruto lo sintió diferente. Más dulce que de costumbre y con mucho más amor. Aunque quizás sólo eran ideas suyas. Al separarse, la miró a los ojos. Una sonrisa inundó el rostro de ambos. En Naruto, reaparecía la felicidad.

- **¿Pue—Puedo preguntarte algo, Na—Naruto-kun?**

**- ¿Qué pasa, Hina-chan?**

**- ¿T—Tú...me olvidarías?**

Naruto miró fijamente a su novia. ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de que la perdería? ¿O también esa otra sensación de que ella sabía algo que él no? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Acercó su mano al rostro de ella y la acarició. Luego, besó nuevamente sus labios y la miró fijo, con una sonrisa.

- **No podría olvidarte aunque quisiera, Hina-chan.**

Hinata sonrió, para luego acostarse en la camilla. Naruto se sentó en una silla al costado de ésta. Por la mente de Hinata pasaban todos esos momentos que había vivido con Naruto. Una especie de antes y después. Y agradecía haber tenido esos dos meses. Lo agradecía de corazón. Luego, giró el rostro hacia su novio y lo miró fijo, con una sonrisa.

- **¿Sa—Sabes? Yo tam—también. Jamás po—podría olvidarte. Por—Porque te amo, Naruto-kun.**

Y con esa inocente sonrisa, cerró sus ojos. Naruto sonrió. Era como una niña, pero a él le gustaba. En eso, una mueca de disgusto cruzó su rostro. Llamó a su novia un par de veces, pero al ver que no contestaba, se empezó a desesperar. Se arrodilló a un lado de la camilla, rozando el rostro de su novia y pidiéndole que abriera los ojos, que la broma había terminado.

Y ante un sonido agudo, el rostro de Naruto se contrajo a dolor y sufrimiento. Ese constante pitido anunciaba que Hinata había dejado de vivir. Su dulce corazón, ya no palpitaba. Así, esos dos meses terminaban. Así, Naruto no la volvería a ver ni a besar ni a acariciar. Porque esa había sido su última vez juntos. _Siempre te amaré, Hina-chan._

**Owari**


End file.
